


Plastic

by lasihiutale



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Watch Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Aiden sees as you're being sassy.





	Plastic

“How are you doing darling? So long since high school, I’ve been good and you… uh, look just the same.” Christa, one of your former high school classmates had spotted you at the shopping center. She was an even worse version of that barbie she was at high school.

“I’ve been good.” you politely answered to Christa and her friends giggled around her. “How have you been, uh, Christa’s friends?”

“Did you know you’d look so much nicer if we did the makeup for you?” Christa asked, ignoring your question and you furrowed your eyebrows at her. It was quiet for a moment around you, people walked past you and the voices of their steps echoed from the shopping center’s walls. You pressed your lips together before thinking about the right words. Though, you knew where this was going.

“Uh… no offense, but I don’t think your makeup would suit my-”

“No offense, but you look terrible. You have always looked terrible.” one of Christa’s friends giggled and they all giggled with her. That same, annoying giggling you always heard at school. You raised your eyebrows and took a step back from them.

“It was nice talking to you. Watch out for the sun.” you called out to them as you slowly started backing away.

“Why? We are going to the beach, do you think we need stronger-”

“No. Plastic melts.” And after that, you hurried to the tiny clothing store around the corner so they couldn’t follow you if they didn’t want to flood the store.

You fiddled with some jackets and absentmindedly thought about buying one. You stroke the jacket as your mind wandered off from Christa and her friends. Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and saw your dear boyfriend standing in front of you.

“How did you do that?” Aiden asked, furrowing his eyebrows and you shrugged, looking innocently at him.

“They’re almost plastic. If they couldn’t move or talk, they’d be plastic.”

“I didn’t mean that. How can you be so small and have so much sass in you?” he said and smirked, before going to another clothing rack and looking at the men’s jackets. “Though I agree, they’re pretty much plastic.

“Aww, such a shame, I just intended to go to Christa and ask for make-up advi-”

“Don’t you dare.”


End file.
